A Mixed-up Reunion
by Snowflake Eliza Cahill Sparkle
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. This is actually a crossover of 39 Clues, Kane Chronicles, Percy Jackson and some others. Oh, well. The title explains it all. It starts with 39 clues though. Sorry, I suck at summeries. There will be OCs. Lots of romance, pranks, music and truth or dare. This is before the Vespers but after the clue hunt. ABANDONED. I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK. SORRY.
1. Chapter 1

**If this fanfic is bad, I apologize to you in advance. I really hope you enjoy. :)**

**Me: Hi Ian**

**Ian: Hi**

**Me: Do the disclaimer**

**Ian: Why?**

**Me: 'Cause I have your dart gun *pulls out dart gun* with me and posin229. My favorite.**

**Ian: Snowflake Eliza Cahill Sparkle does not own 39 Clues or any of the characters. She only owns the OCs.**

**Me: Thank you *walks away***

**Ian: Hey, what about my dart gun!**

* * *

Amy was in the library reading in her favorite chair. Her beautiful face was in a trance, her auburn hair falling over her shoulders.

"Amy!" Dan said. His green eyes were sparkling with mischief, even when nothing was wrong.

She sighed. "Yes?" she asked annoyed.

"Fiske wants to talk to both of us."

"Why?" She shot up.

"I don't know," He shrugged. "He just asked me to come get you." She sighed again and got up.

"I'm coming," Keeping a bookmark in the book, she put the book down on the table next to her chair. Then they both rushed into the living room where Fiske was waiting.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Well, we're going to have a reunion," Fiske said casually.

"What?" Dan and Amy yelled in unison. Nellie rushed into the room.

"What broke this time?" Nellie said.

"Nothing," Dan said. "We're just going to have a happy little reunion with Cahills running around, screaming and arguing."

"What?" Nellie yelled, glaring at Fiske.

"I'm hoping it's going to be more civilized this time. We're having some new Cahills. Let's hope their at least a bit civilized." Fiske said reasonably shaking under Nellie's glare.

"Cahills." Dan said. Fiske nodded. "Civilized." Fiske nodded again. "That's impossible!"

"It could be possible," Fiske said.

"Now you choose to be optimistic!" Dan said.

"Dan," Amy said quietly. "Stop arguing. There's no point. He's made his mind."

"You just want to see that Cobra again," Dan said, then pretending to make a lovey-dovey face. "Oh, I love you so much." He said in a high-pitched voice. Amy glared at him.

"Calm down kiddos," Nellie said. She was looking at the guest list. "This might make you happy. The Sparkles are coming."

"Even Jacob?" Dan asked. "'Cause he's cool. And…"

"All four of them," Nellie said, cutting him off.

"Even her mom?" Amy asked, surprised.

"We'll find out when we call them from the Com. Center," Nellie said. The two ran up to the attic. "Well, that definitely made them happier."

"Ya think?" a voice behind her said. Nellie jumped.

"Who are…Snowflake," Nellie said, glaring at the laughing girl.

"Gotta go now," Snowflake said; her face red from laughter. "Bye!" With that, she disappeared. Nellie just shook her head.

* * *

At the Com. Center…

Amy and Dan rushed in to find Sinead staring at the computers.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Sinead said without taking her eyes off the computers.

"Reunion," Amy said without stopping and sat down beside Sinead.

"What?" Sinead said, turning her head around.

"You didn't hear the noise? Wow." Dan said surprised. Sinead blushed.

"I may have been a bit busy," Sinead said. "How long is it?"

"All break," Amy said. Sinead groaned.

"I was hoping to peaceful Christmas," Sinead whined.

"You guys done whining, 'cause I'm ready to start the call," Dan said, rolling his eyes. The girls immediately got quiet and turned toward the screens. _Well, that was easier than I thought,_ he thought. He pressed the call button and the faces popped up on the screen. Everyone except the Sparkles.

"H-hi e-everyone," Amy stuttered. She mentally scolded herself.

"Hi," everyone said.

"Wazzup," Jonah said, flashing a smile.

"Reunion!" Snowflake exclaimed. Her face popped up.

"You know your grinning like a crazy maniac," Dan pointed out.

"Sorry I'm late," Snowflake said, ignoring Dan."I had to transport myself from your house to New York."

"Where are you in New York." Ian said, wrinkling his nose when he said 'New York'.

"Camp," she replied. Summer popped in next to sister.

"Hey guys" she said.

"Hi Summer," Amy said."Um…Snowflake, you were here?"

"No," Snowflake said. Amy looked confused. "I wasn't at the Com. Center. I was in the living room, _invisible._" Now everybody except Amy looked confused. "My life can become boring, okay."

"Okay," Reagan said. "So how long is the reunion?"

"All break," Amy, Dan, Sinead and Snowflake said.

"What?" everyone else exclaimed.

"Deal with it, peoples," Snowflake said. "Well, I'm out. I have to start packing. Peace out." She flashed a grin and a peace sign; then her screen went blank.

"So…" Dan said."Everyone get packen'!" We said our byes and the screens went black.

Amy, Dan and Sinead came downstairs into the living room.

"I already called the new Cahills. They're all coming," Fiske said. "What about the others?"

"There all coming, too," Amy said. _Unfortunately, Ian is coming too. What am I going to do?_ she thought. She sighed.

"What?" Sinead asked.

"Are you thinking about your future Cobra boyfriend?" Dan teased. Amy blushed.

"No. I'm thinking about your future Cobra girlfriend," Amy lied. Dan blushed. The door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Amy said trying to hide her surprise that people were already here. "Dan go clean your room. Sinead, could you go monitor him?"

"Why?" Dan pouted.

"Sure," Sinead said at the same time. Dan groaned. "Come on let's go." Sinead started dragging Dan up to his room. Amy took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi!" Snowflake said. She was holding a big suitcase and a bit smaller than the other suitcase. "Sorry. I would have been here earlier, but this girl…" She nodded towards Summer who was standing by her and looking at her nails. "decided to take half an hour to pack."

"Hey! At least I didn't take 2 hours like last time!" Summer argued back.

"Would you two stop arguing for one second?!" Jacob said, glaring at them. The two girls just looked at him and started arguing again. He looked at Amy. "They've been arguing non-stop ever since we left the house." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you guys come in?" Amy said trying to ignore the arguing girls. "I bet its cold outside."

"You should felt New York then," Jordon said. "It was freezing." They all came in.

"Is Dan cleaning his room?" Snowflake asked Amy.

"Yes? Why?" Amy asked, confused.

"Summer, why don't you help Dan?" Snowflake said. Summer ran up the stairs. She looked at Amy. "That's why."

"I'm going to go help too," Jordon said, dropping the suitcases he had in his hands.

"_Sure_," Snowflake said. "Whatever." He ran up the stairs after Summer. "Looks like we're doing the work. Oh, well."

The three teenagers worked side by side and cleaned up the entire house (which would be a lot since Dan lives here).

The door bell rang. Ned and Ted.

The door bell rang. Hamilton, Reagan and Meagan.

The door bell rang. Amy opened the door.

"Hello love," Ian said with his silky British accent.

"D-don't c-call me t-that," Amy stuttered.

"If you're done with the moment," Natalie said. "Could you please let us in or my nails are going to get icy." She stuck her hand out showing Amy that her nails were wet.

"Natalie's here!" Summer yelled from behind Amy. She ran up and hugged Natalie without touching her nails. "Let's get you inside before your nails get icy." Snowflake rolled her eyes.

"Wait, the Prada Princess is here?" Dan yelled. He had finished (hopefully) cleaning his room. "NOOOOOO!"

"Yes I'm here Daniel," Natalie said. "And I can shoot you with my dart gun after my nails dry." Natalie put her chin up and walked up the stairs. Dan just glared at her. Snowflake giggled.

"It's Dan! D-A-N!" Dan yelled after her. Snowflake giggled again.

"Looks like somebody has a crush," Snowflake teased. Dan turned as red as a tomato.

"I do not!" Dan said.

"Oh, please. You look like Amy when Ian's around."

"No I don't!"

"_Sure._" Snowflake raised her eyebrows. Dan groaned.

"Dan!" Jordon called. "I got the new game you've wanted!"

"Sweet!" Dan ran off. The two girls just shook their head. Then they heard a _Crash!_ ;at the same time the door bell rang.

"Snowflake, can you get that while I deal with Dan?" Amy said as she went toward the video game room.

"Sure," Snowflake said. She opened the door. There stood two girls and a boy. One girl had a slight tan. Her turquoise and blue marbled eyes were intense. Her straight hair was black with natural brown highlights; it came into her eyes. The other girl had pale skin with warm dark brown eyes. Her wavy dark brown hair framed her face making her eyes standout. The boy had tanned skin and dark brown eyes and hair. The second girl and the boy looked as if they were siblings. Both girls looked a little younger than me and the boy looked about Dan's age.

"You're not Amy Cahill are you?" the black-haired girl said. "Fiske said we were looking for a redhead."

"You're in the right place though," Snowflake said. "I'm one of her friends." The brown-haired girl looked at the other girl.

"She's telling the truth," the first girl said still staring at Snowflake. Her eyes felt like they bore into her trying to read her. Snowflake shivered under her gaze.

"Why don't you come on in?" Snowflake said stepping aside for them. They came in.

"_Woah,_" the three of them said.

"I'm Snowflake," Snowflake said.

"I'm Alice," the brown-haired girl said. She gestured to the other girl. "That's Chelsey." She cocked her head towards the boy. "That's my little brother Steve." Chelsey glared at Alice. "Hey! She seems nice enough." Chelsey groaned, frustrated. Just then the yelling started. Snowflake giggled.

"What?" Chelsey asked.

"Amy…(laugh)…is yelling…(laugh)…at Dan…(laugh)…since he…(laugh)…broke her…(laugh)…favorite…(laugh)…lamp," Snowflake said. "Again." She laughed. Then Amy came out pulling Dan's ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Dan kept on repeating.

"Sorry," Amy apologized when she saw Chelsey, Alice and Steve. She let go of Dan. Then she arched her eyebrows. "Snowflake?" Snowflake was clutching her stomach and was laughing so hard.

"I'm fine. So anyways this is Alice, Chelsey and Steve," Snowflake said trying to stop laughing. Amy sighed. Snowflake started laughing again.

"Is she always like this?" Steve asked. Dan nodded. "Do you like video games?"

"Of course!" Dan said. "We have a video game room for a reason!"

"Sweet!" Steve said. The two boys ran to the room.

"Snowflake, could you take them to their rooms? I need to make sure the Wizards are coming and there is no way out of this one." Amy said to Snowflake. She nodded.

"Come on!" Snowflake said to the girls. The two girls looked at each other and shrugged. They went running after her.

Then they reached your rooms. "My sister's room is next to yours so if you need help, just ask her. Just don't go to the purple door. Natalie can be in a bad mood sometimes and you do not want to be shot with a dart gun." Alice and Chelsey nodded. "Get comfortable and meet everyone in the living room in a few hours." _We still need to wait for the Wizards, _she added in her head. "Summer! Come over here!"

"Yes?" Summer said annoyed.

"When we meet up in the living room, help them get there," Snowflake said slightly glaring at her.

"Fine." Summer said sighing. The girls went into their rooms.

"You done," Amy said, being followed by Ian. Snowflake nodded. Then suddenly and evil smile crept onto Snowflake's face.

"Plan?" Ian said. She nodded. "Cahill plan?" She nodded again.

"H-how m-many?" Amy squeaked.

"Double. I may get more. You know this family. Love creeping around," Snowflake said then walked away leaving the two teenagers in suspense. They both had one thought. _Uh, oh_.

* * *

**Hey guys. Hope you liked the story. Oh, and here are the ages of the teenage characters.**

**Jacob-17**

**Amy, Ian, Sinead, Ted, Ned, Hamilton, Jonah-16**

**Snowflake-15**

**Alice, Chelsey-14**

**Dan, Natalie, Summer, Reagan, Meagan, Phoenix, Steve, Jordon-13**

**Please answer some questions:**

**What couples do you want? (Keep in mind the OCs. Let's pair them up too. Also keep in mind Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles)**

**Who's your favorite OC so far? (I know I haven't described some as much as others, but this question will come up often)**

**What's your favorite shipping? (Amian. Gotta love it)**

**Please review. I going to need ideas. If this was bad, I apologize. I know I said that in the beginning but this is my first fanfic. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I made a mistake on the last chapter. "Meagan" is supposed to be "Madison". Sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Ian: So can I have my dart gun now?**

**Me: Nope. *turns away* Dan do the disclaimer.**

**Dan: Sure. Snowflake Eliza Cahill Sparkle does not own 39 clues. *walks away***

**Me: See he's much better. *walks away***

**Ian: Can I at least have my dart gun?**

* * *

Previously:

They both had one thought. _Uh, oh._

* * *

_ Where are they,_ Amy thought. _They're late._ The door bell rang. She opened the door. It was Jonah. Then she saw Snowflake come behind her. Snowflake pulled Pheonix in and slammed the door, leaving a confused Jonah in the cold.

"Hey Pheonix!" Dan said.

"Hey Dan!" Pheonix said, forgetting about his cousin. He rushed toward him. The girls watched as they disappeared around the corner.

"So, why did you do that," Amy asked.

"He was an hour late," Snowflake replied, casually. "What else are you supposed to do. Say 'Hi! It's okay that you're an hour late and make us loose some valuable.'" Amy sighed.

"Just let him off this time, please," Amy said. "I don't need any more yelling."

"Fine," Snowflake said, forcefully. Amy relaxed. "But don't expect me to be nice to him." Amy sighed. _At least I tried,_ Amy thought. Snowflake turned and walked away. Amy just shook her head and opened the door.

"Why did the door close on me?" Jonah asked, losing his regular gangster talk for a minute.

"Just don't ask," Amy shook her head. "You don't want to know. Come in." He walked inside. "Dan!"

"What?" Dan yelled, annoyed. "I'm in the middle of a game!"

"Just come here Dan!" Amy said.

"Nooooo! Look what you made me do!" Dan said. He came out of the room. "You made me loose. Thanks a lot." Amy ignored his comment.

"Show Jonah where his room is," Amy said. Dan grunted a response and started walking. "Oh! And if you see Snow, tell her to make the announcement." Dan waved his hand behind him. Amy shook her head and started cleaning again.

* * *

"Here's your room," Dan said plopping Jonah's bags in front of a door.

"Thanks, yo," Jonah said. But Dan was gone. Jonah shrugged.

Dan was running to the video game room. He almost crashed into Snowflake who was listening to her iPod. She glared at him.

"Sorry," Dan squeaked. She shrugged. "Amy said to make 'the announcement' whatever that is." She rushed away. He shrugged and started to run toward the room again.

When Dan got there he found the others (Pheonix, Jordon and Steve) about to play.

"Wait for me!" Dan called to them.

* * *

Alice stepped into the library. She gasped and her heart stopped for a second. _There are so many,_ she thought. She then saw a dusty book in a compartment that seemed to be opened. She took it curious. Alice flipped through the pages, making dust fly everywhere. She coughed. Then she read the title. _Gideon Cahill's Diary__._ She was confused. _Who is Gideon Cahill,_ she asked herself. She started reading the cursive print of a person full of mysteries.

* * *

Chelsey started to follow the smell she had been following for a few minutes. _Wow this is a big house,_ she said scoffing to herself. Finally she arrived at her destination. The kitchen.

Chelsey peeked inside and found a young woman in punk clothes. Her black hair had a pink streak in it. The woman was humming to some music she was listening to and was cooking.

"That smells delicious," Chelsey said staring at the food. The woman looked toward her just realizing her presence.

"Thanks. But I can't take the credit," the woman said, putting her iPod on pause and taking her headphones out of her ear. "You're one the new ones aren't you. I'm Nellie."

"I'm Chelsey," Chelsey said. "What did you mean that you couldn't take the credit?"

"I didn't make the recipe," Nellie said. "Snowflake did."

"You mean the girl who can't stop laughing?" Chelsey said, wondering how she could make a recipe. Nellie nodded.

"I'm the only else who knows how to make it," Nellie said, obviously proud. "Dan tried to pry it out of her but couldn't. Even Ian tried to interrogate her but failed miserably." She laughed. Chelsey had a confused look on her face. "You'll meet them as soon as the announcement goes on. Now if you excuse me." Nellie put her headphones on and started humming again. Chelsey walked out thinking _Are all Cahills this…strange?_

* * *

Summer and Natalie were doing makeovers. Correction, they were deciding how to do their makeovers.

"You should totally wear this one," Summer said, holding up a strapless purple and black dress with ruffles on the skirt part.

"Most definetly," Natalie agreed. "And you should wear this." She held up a dress with a similar style except it was pink and white. Summer nodded. They continued talking about their make-up and hair styles until they came to one decision (which would be a long time). They both smiled knowing perfectly well that this outfit would stun everyone even though they do this every time.

* * *

Dan, Pheonix, Steve and Jordon were racing each other in a video game. In the end they all tied for first.

"Oh come on!" they all yelled in unison. Their voice shook the house a bit.

"Keep it down!" Snowflake yelled. The boys couldn't tell where she was since it sounded like it was coming from everywhere.

"My sister can be so annoying," Jordon told the others.

"Try having a total nerd for a sister," Dan and Steve said at the same time without trying to. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah but my sister is literally _mad_," Jordon replied. No one could compete with that. They all knew that.

Meanwhile, Pheonix was just watching them since he didn't understand what they were feeling.

"You're so luck that you have a pop star for a cousin," Steve said.

"Technically you are his cousin too," Pheonix pointed out.

"I meant as a close cousin," Steve said.

"Okay,"

"So let's do a rematch," Dan said. "I'm going to win this time."

"No way," the other three said.

"I am," Pheonix said.

"I am," Steve said.

"I am," Jordon said.

"Not!" Dan said grabbing a remote. The other three copied with just as much enthusiasm.

"Testing, testing, testing," a voice said over a loud speaker interrupting their game. It was Snowflake. "Oh goodie! Everyone go to the living room for announcements and introductions. Oh and Fiske told me to say this. So you _have _to come." The boys groaned and went to the living room.

* * *

Everyone was in the living room except for Summer and Natalie. Then they made their spectacular entrance. All the younger boys mouths fell open. The rest of them had their eyes wide open.

Summer and Natalie were absolutely gorgeous. Natalie's dark brown hair cascaded down her back and her purple raindrop earrings dangled as she walked. She had a matching necklace and bracelet. Summer's hair however was in a French braid over her shoulder. She had pink flower vine earrings with matching necklace and bracelet. Summer and Natalie just took their places acting as if they didn't notice. Snowflake and Ian looked at each other and shook their heads and sighed.

"So anyways," Fiske said, his eyebrows raised at the girls. "I won't be here for the reunion. Before your complaints…" everyone had their mouths half opened. "I have a special meeting to be at and you all will still have Nellie." Everyone relaxed. "To go to a different topic we have some new Cahills as you can see. Could you three come here?" They went up. "This is Alice…" Alice gave a small wave but her mind was obviously somewhere else. "And this is her brother Steve."

"Sup," Steve said.

"They are both Janus," Fiske continued. Pheonix pumped his fists in the air. "This is Chelsey." Chelsey's face was emotionless and her eyes guarded. "She is a Lucian."

"Isn't that obvious enough," Snowflake said. Everyone murmured in agreement. Chelsey nodded as well.

"Fiske," Chelsey said. "Are you sure I can trust them?" Ian raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," Fiske said. Chelsey's face relaxed, but her eyes were still guarded. Snowflake just sighed.

"Why don't you all introduce yourselves while I talk with Nellie for a moment," Fiske said. Everyone mumbled a response. They left. There was silence.

"So…" Snowflake said, breaking the awkwardness.

"I'll start," Hamilton said. He hadn't said a word since he came. "I'm Hamilton. Tomas."

"Figured that much," Chelsey said. Then she pointed to Reagan and Madison. "I'm guessing those are your sisters." The three nodded.

"Reagan," Reagan said.

"Madison," Madison said.

"Sinead. Ekat."

"Ted. Ekat."

"Ned. Ekat."

"Jonah, yo. Janus."

"Pheonix. Janus."

"Natalie. Lucian."

"Ian. Lucian."

"Dan the Ninja Lord. Madrigal." Dan said. Chelsey gasped.

"They are good," everyone else said. Chelsey relaxed a bit more but was still guarded.

"Amy. Madrigal."

"Jordon. Madrigal."

"Jacob. Madrigal."

"Summer. Madrigal."

"Snowflake. Madrigal. That's all of us," Snowflake said.

"You're a Madrigal?" Chelsey asked, mystified.

"Yeah."

"You don't act like one."

"That is an advantage," Snowflake said, smirking. Ian shook his head. Then she wiggled her eyebrows at him. Ian sighed.

"Huh?" Steve said.

"They're always like that," Amy said shaking her head. "Don't ask. We've all tried."

"Many times," Dan said. Snowflake stuck her tongue ant Dan.

"Hey kiddos," Nellie said entering. "I'm surprised you guys haven't started arguing." She covered her mouth. "Forget that. I have an announcement."

* * *

**Oooo. Cliffhanger. Sorry. I had to do it. If this is bad, blame my computer. It deleted most of it and my first one was better. Sorry for not updating for a long time. If there are any errors in there, blame my stupid brain. Bye. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry about the cliffhanger. I had to do it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :P**

**Ian: Now can I have my dart gun?**

**Me: Nope. This is coming into good use. I'm getting you to read my fanfiction and I really want you to read this one.**

**Ian: Why?**

**Me: You'll see. You like Amy, right? *points dart gun* Truth serum.**

**Ian: Maybe?**

**Me: I don't need you right now so POOF!**

**Ian: What?! I need my dart...*disappears***

**Me: Amy do the disclaimer.**

**Amy: Snowflake Eliza Cahill Sparkle does not own 39 clues. That was easy.**

**Me: Just read the story. I have plans for you. *walks away***

**Amy: *paralyzed***

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Hey kiddos," Nellie said entering. "I'm surprised you guys haven't started arguing yet." She covered her mouth. "Forget that. I have an announcement."_

* * *

"What?" Dan asked.

"It's for Snowflake," Nellie said.

"Um…okay," Snowflake said really confused. They both went out of the room.

"Let's spy on them and see what is," Dan said, grinning. Everyone nodded. They all rushed toward the door and pressed their ears to it. All they heard was some whispering and then a really high-pitched scream. Everyone except Ian, Natalie, Summer, Jordon and Jacob jumped back.

"How do survive those screams?" Alice asked. Steve looked as if he was trying to get water out of his ears.

"Yeah," Chelsey agreed and nodded. "I was trained to be immune to screams."

"Squeals," Ian, Amy and Dan corrected.

"Squeals," Chelsey corrected herself.

"I'm agreeing too," Sinead said. "And I basically hear her squeal about something or another every day."

"Definitely," Amy and Dan said, nodding vigorously.

"Natalie is always screaming and complaining about some clothing line. Or squealing about something Summer texted," Ian said, scoffing a bit.

"Same with Summer," Jordon said, wrinkling his nose. Jacob shook his head and laughed.

"And we are the squealers," Summer and Natalie said, laughing. Dan blinked at them. _Did Natalie Cobra just say what I think she said and she looks really pretty when she laughs. Wait, What?,_ he thought.

The two girls were still laughing when Nellie and Snowflake came back in. Snowflake had a goofy grin and her blue and sea green eyes looked they were going to pop out any second, like in cartoons. Nellie was shaking her head and laughing softly. Everyone exchanged confused looks. Snowflake saw that and laughed, losing her kind of creepy look.

"You'll see," Snowflake said. "In the meantime, do you want to play a pure Cahill type of game?" She grinned at the thought.

"Sure," Dan said. "That is going to make this reunion less boring."

"Huh?" Steve asked him.

"Truth or Dare," Dan answered. Steve relaxed. "With truth serum. And then add Snowflake going crazy and you get our type of truth or dare." The three new Cahills tensed up.

"It's okay," Amy comforted while shooting a glare at Dan who ignored it. "You won't go crazy." They relaxed. "Snowflake, can you mix up the serum it up?"

"Okay," Snowflake said, casually; got up and went to the kitchen. She came carrying punch.

"I thought you were getting truth serum," Chelsey said.

"I did," Snowflake said passing the glasses around. "It's in the punch. Makes it taste less bad."

"Wise," Chelsey said, then gulped down the punch. The others followed.

"Do you want to start?" Jacob asked Chelsey.

"Sure," Chelsey said. "Truth or Dare, Snowflake?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing 'Fearless' by Olivia Holt," Chelsey smirked. Snowflake shrugged then took her iPod and connected it to the speakers in the room.

_I'm stuck in your head_

_I'm back from the dead_

_Got you runnin' scared_

_I'm fearless_

_I'm calling you out_

_I'm taking you down_

_Don't you come around_

_I'm fearless, I'm fearless_

_Woooaaah, Woah_

_I'm fearless_

_I got the upper hand now_

_And you're losing ground_

_You never had to fight back_

_Never lost the round_

_You see the gloves are comin' off_

_Tell me when you've had enough, Yeah_

_Ready for a showdown_

_And we're face to face_

_I think I'll rearrange it_

_Put you in your place_

_You don't get the best of me_

_Check it, you're afraid of me_

_I'm stuck in your head_

_I'm back, back from the dead_

_Got you runnin' scared_

_I'm fearless_

_I'm calling you out_

_I'm taking you down_

_Don't you come around_

_I'm fearless, I'm fearless_

_I'm fearless_

_You used to make my heart pound_

_Just the thought of you_

_But now you're in the backround_

_Whatcha gonna do_

_Sound off if you hear this_

_We're feeling fearless, we're feeling fearless_

_I'm stuck in your head_

_I'm back, back from the dead_

_Got you runnin' scared_

_I'm fearless_

_I'm calling you out_

_I'm taking you down_

_Don't you come around_

_I'm fearless_

_I'm stuck in your head_

_I'm back, back from the dead_

_Got you runnin' scared_

_I'm fearless_

_I'm calling you out_

_I'm taking you down_

_Don't you come around_

_I'm fearless, I'm fearless_

Everyone gaped at her. Her voice was beautiful.

"Can you stop staring at me? It's creepy," Snowflake said backing away from them slowly. They stopped (sort of). "Amy, truth or dare?" Amy looked at her like, _What did I ever do to you?_

She thought and then said, "Dare." Snowflake smiled evilly. _Uh, oh,_ Amy thought.

"I dare you to sit in Ian's lap for the rest of the game." Amy's face turned into a tomato. Even Ian blushed a little but then went back to normal(ish). She went over and sat in his lap. Everyone laughed. Snowflake and Jacob looked at each other and exchanged smiles. "Amy, go."

"Um…Pheonix, truth or dare?" Amy asked, still blushing.

"Dare."

Amy frowned then smiled. "I dare you to tell me if you like anyone in this room."

Pheonix looked down and blushed. "Yes," he said softly. Jonah stared at him. "Dan, truth or dare?"

"The Ninja Lord always picks dare!" Dan said. Everyone except the younger boys rolled their eyes.

"Then you would give Natalie a piggy back ride around the mansion?" Pheonix said giving Snowflake a '_Thank you'_ glance.

"What!" Dan and Natalie exclaimed at the same time.

"You have to do it!" Everyone said as a response. Dan groaned, but picked up Natalie and started running out the door.

"Be right back," Snowflake said. She grabbed her iPod and ran outside following Dan. She started video taking them.

"Hey!" Dan said, when he saw Snowflake running along them taking a video.

"There's no rule against it," she countered.

They came back to find everyone laughing so hard. Chelsey had even lost her guarded look. Dan glared at Snowflake. She shrugged. The laughter died down.

"So…who should I pick?" Dan said, scanning all of them. Then he stopped at Alice who was reading a book. "Alice!"

"Huh?" Alice said.

"Dan picked you," Chelsey said, smirking. Alice tried to shrink.

"So…truth or dare?" Dan asked getting impatient.

"Dare," she squeaked. Then she realized her mistake. "I meant…"

"It's been said and done," Dan said, grinning. "I dare you to…What's that song Snowflake's been singing a lot now-a-days? Oh, yeah. 'Come and get it' by Selena Gomez."

"I'm surprised you remembered that," Snowflake said. She raised her eyebrows.

"Well, it's hard not to," Dan countered. "You're basically here every day singing that song at the top of your lungs."

"True." Alice, Chelsey and Steve looked at her like she was a weirdo. "I do some pretty weird stuff, okay?" They nodded their heads, still bewildered. Snowflake turned up the speakers and the music started playing.

_When you ready come and get it_

_Na, na-na, na _

_Na, na-na, na_

_Na, na-na, na_

_When you ready come and get it_

_Na, na-na, na _

_Na, na-na, na_

_Na, na-na, na_

_When you're re-e-e-edy_

_When you're re-e-e-edy_

_When you ready come and get it_

_Na, na-na, na _

_Na, na-na, na_

_Na, na-na, na_

_You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation_

_I'll be sittin' right here, real patient_

_All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standing by_

_Can't stop because I love it_

_Hate the way I love you_

_All day, all night,_

_Maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie_

_I'm not too shy to show I love you_

_I got no regrets_

_I love you much too much to hide you_

_This love ain't finished yet_

_This love ain't finished yet…_

_So baby whenever you're ready… _

_When you ready come and get it_

_Na, na-na, na _

_Na, na-na, na_

_Na, na-na, na_

_When you ready come and get it_

_Na, na-na, na _

_Na, na-na, na_

_Na, na-na, na_

_When you're re-e-e-edy_

_When you're re-e-e-edy_

_When you ready come and get it_

_Na, na-na, na _

_Na, na-na, na_

_Na, na-na, na_

_You got the kind of love that I want,_

_Let me get that_

_And baby once I get it,_

_I'm yours no take backs_

_I'm gonna love you for life_

_I ain't leaving your side_

_Even if you knock it_

_Ain't no way to stop it_

_Forever, you're mine_

_Baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie_

_I'm not too shy to show I love you_

_I got no regrets_

_So baby whenever you're ready… _

_When you ready come and get it_

_Na, na-na, na _

_Na, na-na, na_

_Na, na-na, na_

_When you ready come and get it_

_Na, na-na, na _

_Na, na-na, na_

_Na, na-na, na_

_When you're re-e-e-edy_

_When you're re-e-e-edy_

_When you ready come and get it_

_Na, na-na, na _

_Na, na-na, na_

_Na, na-na, na_

_This love will be the death of me_

_But I know, I'll die happily_

_I'll know, I'll know, I'll know_

_Because you love me so…_

_Yeah!_

_When you ready come and get it_

_Na, na-na, na _

_Na, na-na, na_

_Na, na-na, na_

_When you ready come and get it_

_Na, na-na, na _

_Na, na-na, na_

_Na, na-na, na_

_When you're re-e-e-edy_

_When you're re-e-e-edy_

_When you ready come and get it_

_Na, na-na, na _

_Na, na-na, na_

_Na, na-na, na_

"Wow," Snwoflake said. "That is _good_." Everyone else nodded in agreement. Alice blushed.

"That is good, yo," Jonah said.

"Would you stop with that talk!" Snowflake said. He shook his head. She groaned.

"Um…So my turn right?" Alice asked. Amy nodded. "Um…Jonah, truth or dare?"

"Dare, yo," he said, completely at ease.

"I dare you to not talk any Gangster talk for two…no rest…no two days," Alice said while having Snowflake doing the universal sign for "go on".

"What!" Jonah exclaimed.

"Yes!" everyone else said at the same time.

"Fine," Jonah said. "Ham, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put a tutu and a monkey tail, go to the neighbor's house and yell, 'I'm a monkey ballerina!'" Jonah said. Hamilton looked as if he was going to blow.

"Where am I going to get the costume then?" Hamilton finally said.

"They have some in the costume room," Snowflake said between laughs.

"No way," Hamilton said.

"Yes way," Snowflake said. "Now come on. I'm coming with you to make sure you do it." Hamilton had a horrified face. Snowflake started dragging him to the costume room. Literally.

* * *

After a while they heard some screaming outside followed by some laughing and some yelling. The two came in a few moments later. Hamilton for some reason was covered in eggs. Amy started laughing so hard she almost fell off of Ian's lap. Almost.

"I video-taped the entire thing," Snowflake said holding up her iPod.

"So how did they react?" Chelsey said.

"They said that he was mental and started throwing eggs at him," Snowflake said, laughing. Everyone else started laughing. Hamilton glared at them but the laughing continued.

"Jacob, truth or dare?" Hamilton grunted.

"Dare," Jacob said.

Hamilton started to think. _What would be a good dare for Jacob?_ He thought.

Suddenly, BOOM! Dust flew everywhere. When the dust settled down it showed three teenagers, two boys and a girl and…a hole in the wall.

"Seriously Sadie! You had to use the destroy spell!" one of the boys said to the girl. He had dark skin and hair. The girl had blond hair with a purple streak in it and blue eyes. She looked like she was chewing gum. The other boy's skin was a little darker than the other boy's and was kind of tall. He also had short dark hair. All three of them wore pajamas. Except the girl wore combat boots

Meanwhile, Hamilton was still thinking. He didn't even notice the blast.

The first boy muttered something with a boomerang pointing towards the hole. Then miraculously, the wall was fixed. The boy muttered another thing but nothing happened.

"Why isn't my magic working now?" He asked no one.

He was interrupted by another BOOM! This time when the dust settled down eight teenagers were there. There were four boys and four girls.

"Valdez," one of the boys said dangerously to a another. The boy was buff and but his facial expression said he was nice. The other boy was really skinny and looked as if he had too much caffeine. Another boy had blond hair and electric blue eyes. The last one had sea green eyes and tousled black hair.

But the girls were a different story. They _all_ were glaring at the skinny kid. One had caramel hair and eyes. The second one also had caramel hair and dark almond shaped eyes. Another had brown choppy hair and her eyes kept changing colors. The last one had intelligent grey eyes and straight blond hair.

Hamilton was still thinking and still hadn't noticed the blasts. "Gahh!" Ham said to himself. "Think of a dare. Think, think, think."

Then a teenager stumbles out of a shadow. He had black hair and dark eyes and really pale skin it almost looked blue. "Seriously!" he says to the ceiling.

"Ummm…okay then. This is awkward," Snowflake said. Hamilton looked up. He finally noticed the people and the hole that was made again.

"How did you people get here and why is there a hole in the wall?" Hamilton said totally clueless. Chelsey rolled her eyes then turned to Snowflake.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," she said to her.

"That's not nice Chelsey," Alice scolded.

"It's fine," Snowflake said. She was looking at the girl that the boy called Sadie. So was Ian for some reason. Then the girl noticed them and her mouth dropped open.

"No way," she said. The girl and Snowflake ran up to each other and hugged. Ian just shook his head. Everyone else except the other two pajama boys, Ian, Jordon and Jacob looked at each other, confused. The pajama people, Ian, Jacob and Jordon exchanged expressions.

"How…?" Amy started but Ian started shaking his head. And he was laughing. _He's really cute when he smiles_, she thought. _Stop that._ Snowflake answered her question.

"This is my best friend from when I visited London," Snowflake said, almost jumping up and down. Actually, she _was_ jumping up and down.

"So you're best friend gets an introduction but not you're half-brother," the sea green eyed boy said. She stuck her tongue at him.

"You just introduced yourself, idiot," she replied. The gray eyed girl laughed.

"So would you introduce us by our names," the gray eyed girl said, smiling.

"No, I won't," Snowflake said sarcastically.

"I don't get it," the caramel eyed girl said. She looked confused.

"Valdez language," Snowflake said.

"Oh."

"So…" Amy said. Snowflake nodded.

"This is Carter Kane and Walt Stone," she said pointing to the pajama boys. "This is Sadie Kane." She squeezed her best friend. Sadie gave a pretend dead face. The two laughed. "This is my half-brother Percy Jackson." She said pointing to the sea green eyed boy. "This is one of my other childhood friends Annabeth Chase." The gray eyed girl gave a wave. "Same with Piper." The colorful eyed girl gave a smile. "This is one of my friend's brother, Jason Grace." The blue eyed boy gave a wave. "This is Leo Valdez, Repair Boy."

"Huh?" the skinny kid looked up from a project he started to make (which was almost done to the rest's amazement). Snowflake stifled a laugh.

"This is Calypso, the awesome goddess." The almond eyed girl shook her head and laughed. The Cahills looked confused, but Snowflake continued. "This is Frank Zang, the teddy bear." The buff boy glared at her. She ignored it. "This is Hazel Leveseque, the Mist expert." The caramel eyed girl gave a shy smile. "And this is Nico D' Angelo, the shadow runner."

"I do not run in shadows!" the pale boy said.

"_Sure,_" Snowflake said, sarcastically. "No, you didn't shadow travel a 10 ft…I think…statue." Nico groaned. Natalie wasn't paying attention. She was looking at Piper.

"Why didn't you say Piper's last name?" she asked. Piper gave a worried look at Snow.

"Promise you won't freak out?" Summer said to her. "No lying."

"Okay," Natalie said sighing.

"Piper McLean," Summer said, cautiously. "That is her name." Natalie looked as if she was going to blow. Sophisticated wise of course. After a moment she looked as calm as ever. Piper gave out a breath of relief.

"I thought of one!" Hamilton said. Annabeth looked at Snowflake.

"That's Hamilton."

"Don't worry, I was listening," Hamilton said. "You don't have to repeat their names."

Snowflake told the Cahills about the magicians and demigods, then introduced the Cahills to the others.

"So what are you guys playing?" Sadie asked.

"Truth or Dare," Snowflake said. Sadie nodded. "With truth serum." Carter gave a horrified expression. "You look like Steve." Carter glared at her. She just shrugged. He groaned. Sadie started laughing. Ian looked amused at the exchange.

"What was it that you thought of?" Sadie asked. "A truth or a dare?"

"Dare?" Ham replied. Then he turned to Jacob. "I dare you to tell me what truth you don't want to be asked."

"Nice," Leo said.

"I can't say unless they're playing," Jacob said.

"Okay," Snowflake said. Then she jumped up and went out of the room. She came back with punch. Dan was already reaching for one. Snowflake slapped his hand. "It's not for you." She passed to them to the others. Percy gulped it down. "You do know that there was truth serum in there?" He made exaggerated gagging actions, than stopped.

"Of course," Percy said. "I just wanted to get it over with. Now I want more."

"When you drink two doses of truth serum, you say your secrets even without someone asking you," Ian said.

"Never mind," Percy said. Snowflake laughed. The magicians and demigods drank their punch/truth serum.

"So…," Ham said to Jacob.

"If I like anyone in this room," Jacob said blushing. Snowflake's mouth dropped her mouth open. Sadie closed Snow's mouth. Instead of an open mouth now it was in an evil smile. Then Summer yawned. Politely covering her mouth, of course.

"Can we go to bed?" Summer asked her eye lids drooping.

"You can," Snowflake said. "I need to hear more dares." Summer trudged out of the room.

"Dan, you're going to pick dare, right?" Jacob asked.

"The Ninja Lord…" Dan started.

"always picks dare," Snowflake finished. "We got it. Now what is the dare?" She looked as is she was going to explode.

"I dare you to not mention ninjas for three days."

"The Nin…Samurai Lord can do anything!" Dan said, grinning. Snowflake laughed.

"Told you it wouldn't work," Snowflake said.

"Ian, truth or dare," Dan said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to dress up as a clown," Dan said grinning. Sadie burst out laughing.

"I cannot see him like that," she said.

"Then why are you laughing?" Walt asked.

"Because it's so ridiculous," Sadie answered.

"I can't believe I have to dress up as a clown," Ian said. "I'm not going to do it."

"Yes you are," Snowflake said. "Amy, get off." Amy got off. Snowflake grabbed his arm and started dragging him out.

"I am not going to do it!" Ian kept on repeating. But it didn't do any good.

* * *

After a few minutes, they heard talking outside the door.

"I am not going to present myself like this. I look ridiculous," Ian said.

"Too bad. Now you just asked for the hard way," Snowflake said.

"Hey!" Ian said. They came out with Snowflake dragging Ian by the ear who kept on repeating "OW!". Everyone started laughing at the ridiculous sight.

"Okay kiddos, everyone go to bed," Nellie came in but when she saw the magicians and demigods. "What?"

"Don't ask," Snowflake said.

"And why is Ian dressed like a clown?" Nellie said, stifling her laughter. Ian glared at her.

"The credit goes to Dan," Sadie and Snowflake said at the same time. They laughed.

"Just don't ask," Ian grunted. "We'll explain in the morning." He walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"Can they stay?" Snowflake asked. "Please. Pretty please with cherries and ice cream and soda and…"

"No!" Ian said from upstairs.

"Okay. They can stay. Just find them a room," Nellie said knowing that the begging would never stop until she said 'yes'. They heard Ian groan.

"There are a few extra rooms. Five to be exact," Snowflake said. "They can pair up and Sadie can sleep in my room."

"Sounds like a good plan," Natalie said brushing off the invisible dust on her dress. Piper rolled her eyes. "Just as long as I get one room to myself." Piper rolled her eyes again. They all went up. Well except for Snowflake, Sadie and Nellie.

They looked at each other. "They have no idea what's in store for tomorrow." They went to their rooms and when Nellie turned off the light, there was still a dim light, not created by electricity, that was under Snowflake's door.

* * *

**DUN...DUN...DUUUN! Sorry, I love cliffhangers. :P. And smiley faces. Please tell me how this chapter is. I personally don't think it's that good. Bye. :D**


End file.
